


My Boyfriend's Pretty Cool

by shannywan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannywan/pseuds/shannywan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And late at night, when I know he thinks I can’t hear or am asleep, he watches My Little Pony. I see his lips moving to the words of the theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Pretty Cool

My boyfriend’s pretty cool. He has a nice face. He rattles off deductions—well, sometimes they’re inductions, but whatever—at the speed of light. Not really. That’s physically impossible. But you get the idea. 

He’s a million leagues ahead of me, and everyone else, but he still can’t figure out how to not die in Modern Warfare. Thank you, army training.

He always destroys me in Risk, though. I keep texting Mycroft to come over and play, and I think he almost might. If that actually happens, it’ll be like actual warfare. I’m bringing popcorn. 

My boyfriend doesn’t really like sex. That’s the only downfall. We kiss now, but at first he didn’t want that, even. He doesn’t like touching, in general. When a tear-stricken woman hugged him at a case last month, he nearly dislocated her shoulder in shoving her away. (We sent an apology present—well, I did, and I made him sign it.) I tried asking him about it, but my boyfriend’s very secretive. He likes to go on and on about his brilliance, but he’s much more reluctant to give actual answers. It’s difficult to pry, since he can tell what you’re thinking before you even ask the question. 

Still, we kiss, and it’s nice. And even when we didn’t, and even if we don’t, it’s nice. He’s nice. Well, not really, but…he’s homeopathic, in a way. Sherlock Holmes is very odd and precise in his methods, but he’s very relaxed, too. He keeps his so-called secret cigarettes in a slipper. A bunny slipper. And late at night, when I know he thinks I can’t hear or am asleep, he watches My Little Pony. I see his lips moving to the words of the theme song. 

People think Sherlock Holmes is cruel, and he can be, and he is; but he also is gentle. He keeps his body parts in a separate mini-fridge (except for larger organs, which are contained in bags now). He eats more. His eyes crinkle when he smiles, and laughs when he thinks I can’t see him. But Sherlock Holmes is about the only thing I can see. I love him. Even if he’s apocalyptically awful at video games.


End file.
